Arigatou, Mama
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) Apakah aku salah, jika mengira bahwa mama dan papa selalu mengabaikanku?


Arigatou, Mama.

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rating: T

Nomor prompt: #65

Kategori: SasuSaku canon/ SasuSakuSara

Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) Apakah aku salah, jika mengira bahwa mama dan papa selalu mengabaikanku?

Sinar matahari hangat menerabas jendela. Cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah tak tertutup. Dan membuat seorang gadis mungil itu terbangun. Rambut raven pendeknya acak-acakan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Rasanya berat sekali untuk beranjak. Ia menguap sambil berangsur bangkit. Tangannya meraih sebuah kacamata berbingkai merah di meja. Lantas memakainya. Sekarang, dunia tampak lebih jelas dari balik kacamata ini. Ia langsung melihat kalender. Senyumnya merekah seketika saat ia mengetahui sekarang adalah hari yang paling ia nantikan. Terlihat dari tanda yang ia berikan tepat di tanggal tiga puluh satu.

Sarada—gadis ini ber-yes kecil sambil melompat girang. Ia pergi mandi, kemudian berdandan serapi mungkin. Lantas menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Hari ini, meja makan masih kosong. Tapi sepertinya tak jadi masalah. Karena itu, ia menghampiri mamanya yang masih sibuk di dapur. "Mama," panggilnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Mamanya hanya menoleh sebentar, "Oh, Sarada-chan. Kau sudah bangun? " lalu kembali mencuci piring.

Sarada berdengus sebal. Mamanya terlihat seperti mengabaikan dirinya. Sedikit pun ia tak mendapatkan ucapan selamat atau semacamnya. Ia pikir, mamanya sudah berbeda. Di hari ulang tahunnya ini mamanya tidak memberikan kecupan seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini mamanya sering menghiraukan Sarada. Ia merasakan perbedaan itu saat mamanya mulai bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Maaf ya, Sarada-chan. Sarapannya belum siap. Mama pulang larut malam karena mengobati pasien."

Sarada melihat mamanya yang kesana kemari, mencuci piring dan memasak secara bergantian. Sosok bersurai merah muda tampak seperti tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mengerjakan dua pekerjaan itu. "Kalau Papa ada di sini, pasti Mama tidak akan kerepotan, kan?" ketus Sarada. Mamanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa Mama tidak ingat hari ini hari apa? "

"Mama ingat. Sekarang hari senin, dan kau harus ke akademi lebih awal." mamanya mencicipi masakan lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Ia menaruh makanannya di meja makan. "Mama pastikan kau tidak akan terlambat. Maafkan mama, ya. "

Sarada cemberut. Ia duduk di kursi menghadap sup tomat yang masih mengepul. Mamanya melepas apron lalu duduk di hadapan Sarada. Ia menyuapi anak tunggalnya itu. Sarada sungguh tak habis pikir bahwa pekerjaan baru akan membuat mamanya lupa akan hari kelahirannya. Sarada ogah-ogahan saat disuapi mamanya. Seleranya terkuras habis sejak tadi. "Sarada, kau harus sarapan. Ayo cepat. "

"Tidak mau! Apa tidak ada yang lain selain sup tomat ini?! Setiap hari Mama selalu membuat sup tomat! Aku bosan!" bentak Sarada. Nada tinggi yang ia lontarkan secara tak sengaja membuat Sakura—mamanya tertohok. Sarada beranjak begitu saja, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi sambil menggebrakan pintu.

"Tapi kau kan suka sup tomat, " mamanya merengut. Sarada bahkan tak melirik pada emerald mamanya yang kini tampak nanar.

...

Sarada menghela napas. Tak ada perayaan ulang tahun untuk kali ini. Sepanjang jalan ia berdengus. Hanya membalas sekadarnya sapaan teman-temannya di lorong akademi. Begitu masuk kelas, tiba-tiba sekumpulan murid meniup terompet. Sarada terkejut. Seseorang menepukkan dua penghapus bor sehingga ada kepulan bekas kapur yang membuat Sarada terbatuk. "Wah?" Sarada mengibaskan tangannya. Tapi tak jadi masalah, mungkin saja . Sarada tersenyum. Mereka pasti merangkai semua ini untuk ulang tahunnya. Sarada tampak sudah siap menerima ucapan selamat. Tapi,

"He? Ternyata kau, Sarada? Kami kira Konohamaru-sensei. _Gomen, ne_." ujar Boruto sambil terkekeh. Sarada tertegun. Ia salah-lagi.

"Tidak baik berbuat seperti ini." ucap seseorang dari belakang Sarada. Konohamaru-sensei berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, ia pun menggiring semua anak-anak untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi Sarada berdengus.

Konohamaru-sensei menjelaskan bahwa hari ini akan ada ujian melempar shuriken. Karena itu semua murid dikerahkan ke halaman belakang. Mereka menghadap pada target yang ditempel di batang pohon. Mendengarkan dengan jeli setiap yang dikatakan Konohamaru.

Satu persatu murid mulai mempraktekannya. Tak lama setelah mereka kelelahan, mereka pun ke kelas untuk membawa bekal. Lantas duduk melingkar di halaman belakang. Kecuali Sarada. Ia meronggoh isi tasnya. Tak ada bekal untuk hari ini. Bahkan ia tak membawa pensil untuk ujian tulis setelah ini. Sarada duduk melenguh. Ia melihat jendela yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang. Teman-temannya tertawa lepas sambil menikmati bekal yang disiapkan orangtua mereka. Mereka tersenyum seakan tanpa beban. "Apa mereka sungguh tak ingat?" lirih Sarada. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jangankan teman-teman, orang terdekat sekalipun—Mamanya tidak ingat. Padahal ia tahu betul, ia selalu ikut merayakan ulang tahun temannya. Salah satunya Boruto. Dan giliran ia yang ulang tahun, tak ada seorang pun yang ingat.

Kriet-

Konohamaru datang dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Sarada terperangah dan langsung menghapus air matanya. "Sarada? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan temanmu? "

Sarada menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bawa bekal? Ah, kasihan sekali. Kau bisa bawa bekalku." Konohamaru meronggoh tas dan mengeluarkan bekal. Ia menaruhnya di dekat Sarada. "Jangan makan sendirian, nanti tidak enak. Ayo cepat bergabung dengan mereka."

Sarada tersenyum kecut sambil mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk kelas. Orang itu memakai jubah putih, rambutnya kuning lebih mirip durian. "Konohamaru, ini untuk ujian tulis hari ini—oh, Sarada." dan dengan cepat ia menyadari Sarada yang duduk sendirian di bangku. Lekas ia memberikan berkas yang ia bawa pada Konohamaru. Kemudian menghampiri Sarada. "Sarada, kenapa kau sendirian? "

Sarada cepat memeluknya. "Nanadaime, " ringisnya. Ia menumpahkan tangisan yang membuat jubah Nanadaime itu basah.

" _Nande_ , Sarada-chan?"

...

Duduk di atas batang pohon yang tumbang. Dengan hamparan permadani rumput hijau serta pemandangan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Sehingga sejauh mata memandang terlihat perpaduan warna alam yang indah dan menyejukkan. Kepala kecil Sarada bersandar pada lengan Naruto sambil berdesis.

"Tidak apa, Sarada. Hari ulang tahunmu belum berakhir, kan. Masih ada waktu. Mungkin nanti akan ada kejutan dari mamamu." Naruto coba menenangkan.

"Tidak. Mama tidak akan memberi kejutan. Lagipula Mama pasti pergi bekerja dan akan pulang besok pagi. Mama selalu mengabaikanku." bibirnya mengerucut.

"Sst. Jika perlu, aku akan memanggil papamu untuk pulang, ya."

Sarada sempat ingin bersorak. Sarada ingin mempercayainya, namun ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mengetahui bahwa papanya belum pulang semenjak ia kecil. Entah karena urusan bisnis yang berkepanjangan. "Tapi Papa tidak mungkin pulang." ia kembali meredam rasa rindunya yang belum terobati.

"Bisa saja. Aku kan hokage, papamu bisa pulang jika aku yang memerintahnya." Sarada terperangah. Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya.

Senyuman Sarada merekah. Ada binar di mata yang memperlihatkan kesenangan."Benarkah?! " Sarada berantusias.

"Ya. Demi kau, Sarada. Karena aku juga tahu kau pasti kesepian tanpa papamu, kan?" Naruto tersenyum.

Sarada mengangguk mantap. Ia menerjang tubuh nanadaime. Memeluknya—lagi. " _Arigato_ , _Nanadaime. Arigato, arigato!_ " wajahnya yang tadi penuh kesedihan sekarang beralih penuh kesenangan.

"Wahh, kalau Papa pulang, aku ingin minta apa, ya? Menurut Nanadaime, apa aku harus minta makan malam bersama atau mengunjungi festival hanabi bersama? Atau apa, ya? Ahhhh~ aku bingung." Sarada terus menceracau akan rencananya jika papanya datang nanti. Sementara Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sarada yang kebingungan dengan wajahnya yang polos. " _Nee_ , Nanadaime, bagaimana dulu kau merayakan ulang tahunmu? Papa-mamamu memberikan hadiah apa?"

Naruto merengut. Pertanyaan yang terlontarkan oleh mulut seorang anak kecil itu sukses membuat kenangan yang sudah lama terkubur itu kembali terungkit. "Tidak." jawab Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang. "Aku tidak pernah diberi hal semacam itu. Ah, jangankan itu, aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku."

Sarada mengernyit. "Apa? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah merayakannya? Kenapa? Padahal kan seru."

"Karena hari ulang tahunku adalah hari dimana orangtuaku sedang memperjuangkan hidupku." Naruto menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu? Hari ulang tahunku adalah hari kelahiranku. Itu berarti hari ulang tahunku adalah hari dimana orangtuaku meninggal. Mereka meninggal karena memperjuangkanku. Aku tak pernah meminta kasih sayang, karena kasih sayang itu diberikan orangtuaku lebih dulu sebelum aku memintanya. Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa demi diriku. Karena itu, aku tak pernah diberi hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunku. Karena yang sepantasnya menerima hadiah adalah, orang tuaku."

Tenggorokan Sarada tercekat. Ia tak pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentang hari kelahiran yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali. Yang ia tahu tentang hari kelahiran adalah pesta meriah. Sampai lupa bahwa hari itu hari peringatan perjuangan mamanya bertaruh nyawa.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan erangan Kaa-san yang berusaha melahirkanku ke dunia. Terdengar menyakitkan. Dia mengharapkan begitu banyak padaku. Sayangnya, ia harus meninggal saat aku baru saja dilahirkan."

Naruto mengelus rambut Sarada. Manik biru milik Naruto terlihat nanar. Sarada mengerjap, dan air matanya turun deras. "Ingat, Sarada. Di setiap ulang tahunmu, ada umur orangtuamu yang berkurang. Yang seharusnya mendapatkan hadiah adalah orangtuamu. Karena hari ulang tahunmu adalah hari dimana mamamu memperjuangkanmu."

Sarada menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia terisak. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau kembali ke kelas dan saat pulang nanti, kau peluk mamamu, ya. Dia pasti menunggu kepulanganmu." Naruto menghapus air mata Sarada. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pensil lantas memberikannya pada Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk. Ia berlari kembali ke kelasnya. Lalu mengikuti ujian tulis.

...

Pulang dari Akademi, Sarada berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia tahu, mamanya pasti sudah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Tapi ia harap mamanya masih bersiap-siap di rumah. Ia tak sempat meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh ia telah melupakan tatakrama yang seharusnya ia lakukan pada mamanya. Bagaimana ia berbicara tidak boleh terlalu tinggi, ia tidak boleh melukai hati mamanya. Tapi mungkin gebrakan pintu tadi sempat membuat sayatan hati di mamanya. Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa mamanya tak sempat membuat sarapan tepat waktu karena lelah bekerja demi secuil nasi untuk Sarada makan. Sarada melupakan hal yang penting.

"Mama! " ia membuka pintu dengan cepat. Namun tak ada sosok berambut merah muda yang menyambutnya. Kadang ia selalu menemukan mamanya sedang menyapu lalu berkata "Okaeri" sambil mengecup keningnya. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dan setelah kepulangan Sarada, mamanya pun bisa tenang pergi bekerja. Tapi sekarang—

"Mama?" Sarada mencari ke dapur, kamar mamanya, tetap tidak ada. Mamanya pasti sudah pergi. Tak mungkin ia menyusulnya ke rumah sakit yang jauhnya beberapa mil dari sini. Ia lihat mesin penanak nasi di dapur masih menyala merah dengan kepulan uap panas. Mamanya pasti tak sempat sarapan. Di kamar mandi terlihat tumpukan baju yang didominasi oleh baju milik Sarada. Ia tahu, tumpukan ini adalah cucian yang harus dikerjakan mamanya nanti saat pulang bekerja. Dan mamanya selalu pulang larut.

Kriet-

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sarada menghampiri. Tampak seorang berambut merah muda itu datang sambil membawa sebuah kue black forest. Jas putih khas dokter masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ada hiasan lima buah ceri di atas kue. Di sana juga tertulis "omedetou Sarada". Ia masuk sambil mengendap-endap.

Tapi ia terkejut melihat anak tunggalnya ternyata sudah ada di rumah. "S-Sarada-chan?! Sejak kapan kau—"

Sarada menunduk. Ia menangis. "Mama, _gomen. Itsumo gomen_."

Sejenak ia merasa aneh pada Sarada yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Tapi kemudian Sakura tersenyum. "Sarada, tidak apa. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu. Maafkan mama, ya. Tadi mama tidak ingat. Maafkan mama." Sakura membingkai wajah Sarada.

"Harusnya Mama tidak perlu memberiku hadiah."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, Sayang. Ayo, kita rayakan hari kelahiranmu." Sakura menuntun tangan Sarada untuk duduk di meja makan. Ia menaruh kuenya lalu menyalakan lilinnya sambil bernyanyi, " _Otanjoubi omedetou, kyou wa taisetsu na anata no_ ," ia bertepuk tangan. _"Tanjoubi omedetou_." Sakura menghapus air mata Sarada. Sarada lekas meniup lilinnya. Dan mamanya bersorak. "Hore!"

Sarada tersenyum.

"Apa keinginanmu, Sarada?"

"Keinginanku—" Sarada menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu. Sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Apa Nanadaime benar akan menyuruh Papa untuk pulang? Ia sudah menduga bahwa ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Harusnya ia tak berharap lagi. Agar nantinya tak kecewa.

"Sarada-chan?" mamanya mengenyahkan.

"Err, aku ingin—" tak sempat dilanjutkan, mamanya melenguh. Wajahnya menyiratkan kehampaan yang kini ia rasakan. Hanya dengan melihat arah pintu, ia bisa langsung menangkap apa yang ada di pikiran Sarada.

"Mama mengerti, Sarada-chan." Kepulangan papanya, suami Sakura.

Kriet-

Seseorang membuka pintu rumah. " _Tadaima_." suara berat itu benar-benar membuat mereka terperanjat. Lekas menoleh ke ambang pintu. Antara percaya atau tidak, mereka menemukan sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan poni rambut ravennya menutupi mata kirinya. Sakura maupun Sarada terbelalak. Menatap tak percaya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura lekas menghampiri suaminya itu. Onyx tajam namun teduh itu menyelami emerald Sakura. Tampak memendam sejuta kerinduan. Ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat dan menjelma menjadi lengkungan senyuman yang tak mampu ditahan. Tangan Sakura gemetar ingin menjamah sang suami. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana tekstur wajah suaminya itu, bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Sasuke.

"Papa!" Uchiha kecil itu langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan-lagi.

"Naruto menyuruhku pulang karena sekarang hari ulang tahun Sarada." jelasnya sambil mengelus rambut Sarada.

Sarada menengadah. "Papa sungguh tak apa? Papa harus pulang hanya untuk hari ulang tahunku?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Hn. Tidak ada orang tua yang merasa keberatan karena anaknya." ia membuka lebar pintunya. Tampak Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, serta yang lainnya datang. "Mereka ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sarada."

" _Otanjoubi omedetou!_ " serempak semuanya.

Sarada tak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana senangnya ia hari ini. Mereka semua masuk. Duduk melingkar di meja makan dengan satu kue bolu di tengah. Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun membuat Sarada menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Sarada duduk di pangkuan papanya. Untuk sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dari papa.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , Sarada-chan." mereka bertepuk tangan. Sakura memotong kuenya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan aku yang seharusnya dirayakan." sergah Sarada.

Semuanya mengernyit heran. "Apa?" mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Perayaan ini semua adalah untuk Mama dan Papa."

Sakura dan Sasuke memandangi anaknya.

"Karena hari ulang tahunku adalah hari dimana Mama memperjuangkanku. Dan Papa berusaha memberikan perlindungan untukku. Karena itu, yang berhak mendapat hadiah adalah Mama dan Papa." Sarada mengambil potongan kue dari mamanya. Sarada menyuapi mamanya, lalu papanya.

Sakura tersenyum haru. Satu tangan Sasuke melingkar di perut Sarada, ia memeluknya. Sakura ikut memeluk. " _Arigatou_ , Mama, Papa."

Semuanya bersorak ria. Ini adalah hari istimewa bagi Sarada, Sakura, maupun Sasuke. Momen keluarga yang baru terulang lagi.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
